Persona 3: Tale of Siblings
by Shadowgear2
Summary: Hey, you know how Persona 3 Portable added the option of playing as a girl? And you know how everyone likes to think in their heads that the Male and Female protags are siblings? Yeah. That. You don't know it, but I know that you've BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. Also, bad words and Mara, for those wondering why there's an M rating. Also, no Theodore. Because I don't like him.


Just as clarification right now, the Protags are going to be called "Minato" and "Minako" because those are the names I'm more familiar with. No real delving into the Social Links, unless they're very important. Let's do this!

Chapter 1: Arrival

April 6th, 2009. A train had just arrived at Tatsumi Port Island. It was nearly midnight, and the Arisato siblings were finally at their destination. They got off the train, and stood there for a few seconds. Minako, the younger of the two, broke the silence.

"So, you know where the dorm is?"

"Don't get sidetracked" said her brother, starting to go where he was indicated, his sister following him while also looking around.

The Arisato siblings, Minato and Minako, had lost their parents in 1999. Minato, the older brother, was of average build, and had blue hair that covered his right eye. Minako, who was younger than him by 1 year, was shorter, and had auburn hair in high ponytail with sliver barrettes. Then, in just an instant, midnight's bells rung, the world turning into a disgusting green, the waters turning blood-red, and all other humans in sight turned into jet-black coffins.

"You know, for some reason, I don't think I'll ever get used to... Whatever that is." Minako said, rushing to her brother's side.

"Don't care", he responded, taking a Rubik's Cube out of his pocket and playing with it, almost methodically.

They quickly arrived at their assigned dorm, and entered. While they expected an awkward welcome, they did not expect a child's voice ringing.

"Welcome, both of you", said a child in a black and white striped outfit, reminiscent of a convict. "You're both late, I've been waiting a long time." He handed them pieces of paper, and added "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

" _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will"_ was written on both pieces. The siblings the wrote their names, Arisato Minato for the older brother, and Arisato Minako for the younger sister.

"... Very well" the boy said, visibly satisfied. "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..." he added, disappearing into the darkness. But then, someone else appeared.

"Who's there?!", rang a feminine voice. She came to see them, and the siblings saw a young female with light brown hair, a pink sweater and black mini skirt, and black boots. She also had an armband with "S.E.E.S." written on it on her left arm and a gun at her leg. "How can you be... But it's...!", she 'said' as she reached for said gun. She was interrupted by another girl, who had long raid hair, and wore a uniform, as well as the same armband and gun holster. "Wait!", she exclaimed, as the lights turned back on.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirjo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm" said the red-headed girl.

"... Who're they?" the first girl asked, rightfully so.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorm." answered Mitsuru.

"... Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see... This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring", Mitsuru added.

"... Hi, I'm Yukari."

"Why do you have a gun and where can I get one?" Minato asked, disregarding politeness. His sister covered his mouth, and said "D- Don't pay attention to what he says. Nice to meet you, Takeba."

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you, too..."

Mitsuru then said "It's getting late. You'll find rooms on the 3rd floor. Your things should be there. I suggest you both tuck in for the night."

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me" Takeba indicated, leading them to the end of the corridor on the 3rd floor. "This is it... These are your rooms. I, uh, didn't catch your names?"

"I'm Minato, this is Minako. Where's convict-kid?" Minato quickly said, before Minako could stop him.

"What are you talking about? … C'mon, it's not funny." She had no idea what he was talking about. "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"If by that you mean 'Did everyone turn into coffins', then yeah, everything was okay." he said, ironically deadpan. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"S- Sure. Night" She said, heading back down.

Minato found himself in a room that was pretty much what he was used to, with a single bed and a computer. Minako found pretty much the same thing in her own room. While Minako slept soundly, Minato just played with his Rubik's cube some more. He eventually fell asleep before finishing it. The next day, he heard Yukari at his door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Let's go."

The Arisato siblings and Yukari took the monorail and arrived to Gekkoukan high school.

"Damn this place is big." Minato declared after entering.

They checked their classes; Minato and Yukari were in class F, while Minako was in another, first-year class.

"Oh, your sister is a first-year?" Yukari asked, thinking they were the same age.

"Yup, I am. Well, you two have fun!" Minako said, heading to her class.

Minato went to the faculty office while Yukari headed to class-F, and Arisato met a teacher.

"Oh, are you the new student? Minato Arisato... 11th grade, correct?" she said, flipping through pages in a file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... You have a sister who also transferred here... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents..." she gasped. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Please don't bring up _that_ year in the future."

"Well, you're in 2-F, my class. First, the Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

After a tiresome speech from the school's principal, everyone went back to their classes. After that, Minato met someone else.

"'Sup, dude?!" said a student with a goatee and baseball cap. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"Who're you and why should I care?"

"You're cold, man. I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here back in 8th grade, I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say 'hey'. See what a nice guy I am?!" he then saw Yukari and said "Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"At it again, huh?" said Yukari "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly..."

"If you say so."

"By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Wh- what are you talking about?! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?! Why are people even talking about it?! Now you have me worried..." she then turned to Minato "You didn't say anything to anyone about... you know what, did you?"

"Do you seriously expect people _not_ to make up rumors when they hear you wording it like that?" Minato said, dryly.

"Oh, something's up with you two after all! Didn't know you'd fall for peek-a-bangs, Yuka-tan..." Junpei said before getting decked in the face by 'peek-a-bangs'.

"Call me some stupid nickname again, it'll be your funeral".

Yukari went to 'get something for the archery club', and Minato then went to see his sister, who was fresh out of her classroom.

"Hi, big Bro! How'd it go for you?" she said

"I punched a guy because he called me 'peek-a-bangs'."

"... Well, that was quick. You _did_ apologize to him afterward, right?" Minako inquired, worried they'd have to move once again.

"Y'know, he took it better than I expected. As in, I didn't see blood for once." he retorted with a creepy smile on his face.

They both went back to their dorm, and went to sleep quickly as well. The next day, April 8th, went normally. During class, however, Ms. Toriumi did something that Junpei would later regret.

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai... Ugh... Why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota." she started, following with "He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature." She went on, praising Kubota like a wild fangirl. Somehow, Junpei did not catch any of that even though he was quite clearly not sleeping. As such, she said "Junpei, are you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

Junpei, somehow not having caught the infodump, asked Minato's help.

"She said it was Junpei Iori."

"You said it was Junpei Iori, Ms. Toriumi!" Iori said, not realizing that he should process information before speaking.

It was one of the rare times Minato Arisato laughed for 4 hours straight after exiting class, the only other occurrence being when he was 5 years old and went into laughing fits for no reason.

At the dorm, the Arisato siblings saw Yukari talking to a sophisticated gentleman.

"So, they are our new guests..." he said, before leaving his couch and coming to greet them. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it?"

"Less than YHVH." Minato said, no one understanding what he meant.

"... Please, have a seat." he said, as he sat back where he was just a second ago, while Yukari was between the siblings on another couch. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything either of you would like to ask?"

"Well, you see, the other night-" Minako started, before being abruptly interrupted.

"You saw something strange? Like what?" everyone else kept quiet, with Minako not registering she was interrupted. "You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it." Ikutsuki added, pretty much making himself more suspect.

"So, who else lives here? We've already seen Yukari and the red-head, but that's it." Minato asked, serious for once.

"There are only five students in this dorm: You two, Yukari here, Mitsuru Kirijo, whom you met, and a senior called Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along."

"... Waiiiit a second... Akihiko Sanada? THE Akihiko Mother-Flippin' Sanada?! HE LIVES IN THIS DORM?!" screamed Minato, barely containing his fanboyage before rolling on the ground with glee.

"Well, um... You should go to sleep. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!'", Ikutsuki said to the siblings, or at least the one that wasn't gushing on the ground pathetically.

As the Chairman went somewhere else, Yukari told Minako that she'd get used to his 'lame jokes'. Minako doubted that. Minato was dragged to his room, where he managed to fall asleep. However, he had a dream.

Minato was sitting in a lyre-shaped chair, in a huge elevator covered in blue velvet, facing a table and a long-nosed old man on a couch. Next to the imp was a woman with white hair and blue clothes. Minako quickly appeared next to her brother in a similar chair.

"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself." the long-nosed imp-man said, pointing to the woman to his right.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, not adding anything.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It has been years since we've had a guest." Igor added, snapping his fingers to make the contracts the siblings had signed appear on the table. "Only those who have signed the Contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you will be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique abilities, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... That you abide by the Contracts, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

The siblings were now back in their rooms, in the early morning of Thursday, April 9th, a day that was normal, until Midnight. That day, during the Dark Hour, the Siblings were woken up by Yukari, who was quite visibly stressed.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" She said, handing Minato a sword before taking him and Minako to the rooftop as Mitsuru indicated. On the rooftop, however, a humongous creature formed of several black elongated arms, some of them holding swords, and one of them holding a big blue expretionless mask, crawled up to their position.

"Ooooh, that explains the sword and the gun." Minato said, completely unfazed.

Yukari, on the other hand, dropped to the ground in fear, before pointing her gun to her head and muttering "I can do it" over and over again before getting thrown away by one of the arms, dropping her gun to Minato's feet, who grabbed it, pointed it at the mass of arms and shot, which resulted in blue dust coming out of it and no bullet.

Minato saw the monster going towards his sister, who was trying to get Yukari to get up. Taken over by his instincts, Minato pointed the gun to his head, and said "Per... So... Na..." before shooting, a figure in white with hair similar to his own, and wearing a lyre on its back appearing behind him, saying in a deep, monotonous voice "I am thou, Thou art I. From the sea of thy soul, I come... I am Orpheus, master of strings.", before punching the monster and then whacking it with its lyre. However, the figure began writhing in pain even though it was the only one actively attacking.

Minato felt a sharp pain in his head, his eyes turning a bright gold as a figure in black, wearing a birdlike skull and coffins on it's back tore itself out of Orpheus, drawing a sword and utterly demolishing the mass of arms. After the enemy had been defeated, Minato passed out.

–-

Well, that's it for this chapter, you guys. We're going to proceed at a rate of one chapter for each full moon, but don't count on this being the actual publishing rate. No, if I did that, I wouldn't need to summon Thanatos to pass out. Also, yes, I like to think of the P3 Protag as an asshole, and if you don't like that, then wait for the goddamn character development to kick in. You impatient f*ck. There's also going to be a shift of perspective starting next chapter, and each chapter is going to be from one of the Arisato siblings to the other. So if you don't understand what that means, next chapter has Minako as it's main point of focus.


End file.
